starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Аквалиши
Аквалиши ( ) — клыкастые двуногие существа с планеты Андо, сочетающие в себе признаки паукообразных и водных млекопитающих. Аквалиши снискали репутацию мерзких, грубых и агрессивных существ. Покинув родную планету они часто становились наёмниками, охотниками за головами, пиратамии контрабандистами. Одними из самых известных аквалишей были контрабандист Понда Баба и сенатор от планеты Андо в Галактическом Сенате с 33 ДБЯ по 22 ДБЯ - По Нудо Биология и внешний вид thumb|left|170px|[[Пол|Мужчина и женщина аквалиши]] В результате генетических мутаций аквалиши делились на три подвида: аквалы, уалаги и квары. Каждый подвид считает других низшими и слабыми представителями расы. Также Квару и Уалаги могут использовать инопланетное оборудование, созданное другими космическими цивилизациями, благодаря развитию пятипалых конечностей Аквалиши толстокожие гуманоиды, окраска кожи которых колеблется от темно-зеленого до красно-бурого цветов. члены подвида Уалаг имеют четыре глаза вместо двух у''' Аквал''' и Квар. Рост взрослого Аквалиша от 1.8 до 2 метров. Квары, Уалаги и Аквары называют своим домом планету Андо - водяной мир с небольшими болотными островками. Аквалиш считается ребенком в возрасте от 1 до 11 лет, подростком от 12 до 16, взрослым - от 17 до 50, пожилым - от 51 до 69, старым - от 70 до 80+ лет. История thumb|left|150px|Аквалиш Понда Баба Аквалиши − сильные создания, которые открыто презирают и враждебно настроены по отношению к более слабым расам. thumb|150px|Аквалиш [[Понда Баба]] Аквалиши говорят на своем родном языке. Их разновидности имеют различные диалекты, но не имеют проблем с пониманием друг друга. thumb|150px|Сенатор от [[Андо По Нудо]] Самым страшным и разрушительным конфликтом расы была Аквалишская гражданская война, когда аквалы обвинили улагов и квар в снижение улова рыбы. В 95 ДБЯ аквалиши колонизировали пятнадцать миров в Среднем кольце. Во времена Войн Клонов аквалишский сенатор По Нудо отсоединился от Республики и присоединился к Конфедерации Независимых Систем. В 19 ДБЯ он погиб на Мустафаре от рук Дарта Вейдера. Во времена Империи, аквалиши были порабощены Императором Палпатином. В 9 ПБЯ Андо присоединилась к Новой Республике. Во время вторжения Юужань-вонгов, планета была захвачена, но потом освобождена. За кулисами *Первое упоминание аквалиша было в романе Новая надежда, который вышел до фильма. Первым представителем расы в саге был наемник Понда Баба, появлявшийся в Кантине Чалмуна, вместе с Корнелиусом Эвазаном. *В новой трилогии аквалиши появились с новыми "качествами" - теперь у них были более острые зубы и увеличилось количество глаз. Появления *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Part 1'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:08 Edition'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''In His Image'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' * * Riders of the Maelstrom}} * Operation: Elrood}} *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Last Command'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' * }} Не-каноничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Категория:Аквалиши Категория:Расы (А) Категория:Разумные амфибии